To Wish Is Just To Wish
by happyfilipina5
Summary: 2 Little Girls are heartbroken. Can one man cure their hearts forever?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

My sister and I are very different, but also very alike.  
My sister and I are twins, with her being older by 5 minutes.  
I am crippled, she isn't.  
We are identical twins, where it is hard to determine who is who at first glance.  
We are of Asian descent, and are the best of friends.  
Before I tell you of our story, please be patient; for it is rare when I can type this story down.  
So, please enjoy our tale of when us two, met the King of Pop.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
The smell of autumn flew past my warm face, blowing brown, crispy leaves aside. The swings my sister and I sat on creaked as we softly pushed ourselves into the air. I was lost in thought, thinking of how I will spend the rest of my life; until my sister started speaking...  
"Mara." my sister spoke. I turned to face her, my eyes focusing on her pale face.  
"Yes, Clara?" I asked.  
"What are you going to do now? Since you can't really dance anymore..." she looked at my legs.  
"I'm going to continue living my life." I smiled. "Crippled or not, I will continue living."  
Clara tilted her head back so she could stare up at the cloud filled sky.  
"I can't believe you're not angry at the man who did that to you." she whispered. Immediately, I knew she was talking about our car accident.  
"That taxi driver needs to go to Hell." she continued. "He broke your magic legs. They danced with so much emotion." At this point, tears started filling both of our eyes.  
Confused a bit? Here, I'll explain.  
One day, when we were walking around the town, we walked so far that we ended up in the business center of our town. We got very tired, and decided to call a cab. Our house was a residential house, so it took about 15 minutes to get home. While we were in the taxi, as happy as can be, it happened. What I remember was that the car flipped and we landed upside down in the middle of a freeway. My sister said the ambulance came a little more than 10 minutes later, but I was unconscious, like the rest of the passengers. When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed, with tubes coming out of my body from everywhere. My sister Clara was sleeping in a chair, with just a band-aid on her forehead. . The doctor came in, and told me that I was paralyzed from the waist down, but there is a one-in-a-million chance I could make them work again. I started crying, and Clara woke up so she could comfort me. My mother was fine, with just some cuts and bruises, and was staying with my father because we were told he was in critical condition. So now, our mom is staying at the hospital with my dad, and Clara and I are staying with my grandparents until further notice.  
"I miss mom and dad." I whispered back.  
She turned, wiped her eyes, and shot me a confused face.  
"There's no point in talking about something that already happened. It's out of our control." I continued, and threw my head back to face the sky. Tiny droplets of rain started to fall on my face, so I told Clara to help me in my wheelchair.  
"Oh! You two are just in time for dinner!" our grandma laughed as we entered the room. It was filled with many aromas, from cinnamon to Strawberries.  
"Aye! You two are just in time! Your grandma just made dinner! Take a seat, take a seat!" our grandpa laughed wholeheartedly.  
"Grandma already said that Grandpa!" Clara laughed as we took our places at the table. Grandma and Grandpa followed suit.  
Grandma then said a short prayer: "Lord, thank you for this meal. We pray for our dear son's health, that he will leave that hospital, joyful and healthy. Amen."  
We dove in, and continued to talk about the day; what one of us learned today, or who we saw today. Right when Clara was in the middle of her sentence, mom came in, eyes tired, breaths stifled, quiet.  
"He's dead." she cried as she fell to the ground. Clara quickly ran to her, picking her up.  
"What are you saying?" Clara said, knowing exactly what my mom just said.  
"Your father, Is dead!" our mother shouted again. Clara threw her arms around mother, and held her while she cried.  
Our grandparents helped our mom to her room, and stayed with her to comfort her. Clara and I retired to our room, and Clara sat by the window facing the countryside, lost in thought. The sky was now cloudless, with a full moon shining bright in the sky. It looked like a cheese ball, perfectly yellow.  
"...I can't believe dad is gone." Clara said slowly.  
"I feel like he's still with us." I said, pushing my wheelchair over to her. I hugged her tightly, and whispered, "I know you were daddy's favorite girl, and that you wanted to become a doctor so you could help people; but remember what daddy said?"  
Her eyes lowered, staring at her folded hands on her lap. Since it looked like she wasn't going to respond, I spoke.  
"Mara, Clara." I said, trying to sound like the deep voice which is our father. "If I die, I want you to move to California with your mother. I want you to meet your role model, The King of Pop."  
Clara turned to me, and hugged me back. That night was a sleepless, depressing night for all of us.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun shone through the huge window in our room, and its warm rays shined on my face. I rubbed my eyes from the sudden sunlight, and carefully pushed myself onto my wheelchair. As I rolled myself through the hallway, I noticed Clara was already downstairs, her eyes blank and empty.  
"Hey, smile for me." I said as I rolled past her. She noticed me, alarmed, and straightened up, like she just woke up.  
"I can't smile, Mara." she whispered, taking a heaping spoonful of her already soggy cereal and stuffing it into her mouth.  
"Why? We know dad is in a better place now. Smile for me." I said sternly. She continued to chew slowly, not in the mood to respond.  
I sighed heavily. "Anyway, where's mom?"  
She looked up at me again, and swallowed the cereal in a big gulp. "She's at the hospital; gathering her things."  
What? Why on earth would mom be packing up her things? What's wrong? Is she resigning from being a nurse? Is everything alright? These are the things I want to ask, but all that comes out of my mouth is, "Uhh..."  
Our Grandma came in right after I spoke, and had the biggest smile on her face. "Guess what?" she said eagerly.  
Clara turned away so I couldn't see her face. I stared up at our Grandma in confusion.  
"You are moving to California!" she bursted out laughing, hugging us both. Clara turned around, a huge smile planted on her face.  
"...California." I rolled the name on my tongue, getting a feel for saying it. I turned to our Grandma, "Why are we moving to California?"  
Before our Grandma could open her mouth, our Grandpa came downstairs, carrying a few of our belongings.  
"I already packed your girl's things!" his voice boomed. "Once ya'll mom comes back from the hospital, the three of you are going to drive home, and clean out your house. Isn't it exciting?"  
To add to my already stressed out brain, mother came in through the front door.  
"Let's go girls!" she shouted as she started grabbing our suitcases, and brought them to the seemingly packed car.  
Everything was happening so fast. Can't I just analyze everything first? I just lost a dad! I was screaming in my head.  
"Say goodbye to your Grandparents." Mom said as she quickly hugged and kissed Grandma and Grandpa. She ran to the door, managing to shout, "I'll be in the car!"  
We both hugged and kissed our Grandparents, and Clara rolled me out of the house. I glanced back at the house, and then at Clara's smiling face. Why is Clara happy, and I'm not?

Our car's wheels slowed to a stop once we arrived at our home. It was quiet, still, and dark inside. I knew it wasn't going to feel the same once we entered the house without daddy. Clara knew the feeling, even Mom knew. We stepped out of the car and just stood in front of the door, motionless. After a while, our mom took a deep breath and finally opened the door. The feeling when we opened the door wasn't something we expected at all. It was warm, welcoming, like our father's spirit was there. We all smiled at once, and admired the feeling.  
"Let's get to work, shall we?" I spoke, yet none of us moved. We stood there for another moment, and finally dispersed, cleaning up the house and packing things into the big white moving boxes. Our mother started with the master bedroom, while Clara and I went to our bedrooms. I rolled across the room, feeling all of my things. I stopped at a CD of Michael Jackson, and hugged it tightly.  
"I promise you dad, that when we move to California, I'll do everything I can, to meet Michael Jackson." I whispered, and put that very CD into the moving box.

Before I could blink, My mom, Clara, and I were on a plane to California. Our mom said we were moving to Los Angeles, and that she was going to work as a personal nurse for some famous kids. I find helping people physically, really boring. So it didn't make sense to me why my mom and Clara liked helping people physically. Unlike them, I wanted to help people mentally; by giving them a loving smile and a warm hug. Call me old fashioned, but I like acting like MJ.

Once all of our things were gathered, we went to our apartment. It was small, but legible. We arranged our things, and once we finished, Mom left so she could meet her new patients.(She's a child doctor for celebrities) Clara and I sat on the couch, flipping through the channels, feeling as bored as ever. I don't remember what happened after that, but I'm pretty sure I fell asleep, and our mom carried us to our beds. That night I dreamt of meeting Michael Jackson, and being able to be hugged by a beautiful being which is him. I didn't want the dream to end, so once I woke up, I kissed my pillow, thinking of him.


End file.
